The Legend of Zelda: The Touch of A Hero
by NightShade.The.Patient.One
Summary: Link is not a ladie's man of any sorts, but he has left a permanent impression on the heart of every woman he has met; now they will show him how much he means to them...in any way they want. My first literotica. First Touch, Ep. 1 finally uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Night Shade here!**

**This is my first 'Zelda' fic, as well as my first one-shot collection, so take it easy on me, okay? I want to let you all know that this story is rated 'M' for a reason, so if you're underage or you simply do not like literotica, go ahead and leave this story alone. You don't have to read it. Also, I take requests, but not anything gross, and I support the following pairings with Link: Zelda, Midna, Ilia, Navi (I have a one-sided literotica in mind for this one), girl Sheik, Saria, the Great Fairy (TP version), and a few other I cannot remember the names of. I might do Ruto, but no bashing; I have no problem with the Zora. I do not mind writing about 'group' scenarios, but they will be much harder to write. Also, I intend to make this a more serious, mature literotica collection. Sure there will be some witty, comedic moments-mostly from Midna- but I want to portray a more…well, mature tone. Please keep that in mind when you submit your requests. Also, if you want to add anything, such as plot or even dialouge, feel free. Thanks for taking interest.**

**Until next time...**


	2. First Touch, Ep 1

**Hey everyone, Night Shade here!**

**This is my first 'Zelda' fic, as well as my first one-shot collection, so take it easy on me, okay? I want to let you all know that this story is rated 'M' for a reason, so if you're underage or you simply do not like literotica, go ahead and leave this story alone. You don't have to read it. Also, I take requests, but not anything gross, and I support the following pairings with Link: Zelda, Midna, Ilia, Navi (I have a one-sided literotica in mind for this one), girl Sheik, Saria, the Great Fairy (TP version), and a few other I cannot remember the names of. I might do Ruto, but no bashing; I have no problem with the Zora. I do not mind writing about 'group' scenarios, but they will be much harder to write. Also, I intend to make this a more serious, mature literotica collection. Sure there will be some witty, comedic moments-mostly from Midna- but I want to portray a more…well, mature tone. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be Great Fairy/NavixLink, because I've had this idea in my head for a while. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**

**The Legend of Zelda: The Touch of a Hero**

**First Touch: The Great Fairy's Reward, Episode One

* * *

**

"Well, what do you know? You made it all the way, Wolfie!" the green Hero's shadow giggled. From the ground where his feet stood the shadow popped from under him, keeping its essence but taking the form of a small female creature, commonly mistaken for an imp. This shadow was simply the cursed form of Midna, the swordsman's Twili companion.

The Hero, Link, did not respond, not that Midna expected him to, since he almost never did. It was interesting, she figured, that they had known each other for close to five months, yet he has not said even two handfuls of words to her. '_Oh well, that's a topic for another day_', she mused. Besides, it was not like he would have the strength to stand, let alone talk.

As they made their way to the final floor, a lone woman, one who has been waiting for the Hero to return, began to reminisce…

* * *

It all started roughly two months ago, when they had moved the broken section of that stone bridge back to its original place from the Gerudo Mesa. Link and Midna returned to the column of sand and rock after returning the Arbiter's Grounds to normal. On the topmost section was a stairway to a cave that was blocked by the bridge. Upon entering the cave, Link found that each section of the cave was home to a specific battle scenario. At this, the Hero grinned. He liked to improve himself to make him a better protector, and he could see no better way than this.

However, he found something even better than battling when he reached the tenth platform. A beautiful woman awaited him, and he had never seen such beauty. Long, sea-foam green hair that covered her topless torso modestly, a sarong that adorned her hips and flowed down to her bare feet, and light bluish, porcelain skin that literally glowed, the Great Fairy gave her multiple wings a gentle flap as she laid across the small spring in the center of the room.

"Welcome, young swordsman," she said, her voice like soothing bells. "I am the Great Fairy, ruler and creator of the countless fairies the roam this land." Before she went on, Link had respectfully bowed his head, earning a giggle from the woman. "Please, do not bow. I am not royalty, but I appreciate you respect." A small blush appeared on her face, but it quickly faded away as she continued. "This is the Cave of Ordeals, a rigorous test only those who hold true courage can pass. I congratulate you for making it this far. As a token of your efforts, I shall let my fairies roam in Ordon Springs. I'm sure you know where that is located, correct?" a sharp nod from the Hero, bringing a smile to the Great Fairy's face. "Very well. You may proceed."

As the slab of stone blocking the entrance to the next room slid into the ground, Link once again bowed his head in respect, earning a deeper blush from the mystical woman. As he neared the edge of no-return, she cried out.

"Wait!" he immediately took halt, turning around with a confused expression. She gestured for him to return, and he did, the confused look turning into one of interest. "There have been countless adventurers who go past that entrance, and I have never seen a single on reach me again. The reason that happens is because there are sacred items and weapons that you will need to advance." She saw understanding in the Hero's eyes, and pressed on. "Young Hero, I believe that you will be the one to advance to the very end of this cave; that is why I give this advice to you: return here when you have freed the heavens."

"Hee hee, what do you know, Link?" a female voice rang out as the man's shadow literally jumped off the ground and took the physical form of a female creature made of shadow, it's red and yellow eye glancing at the majestic woman, who had let out a surprised gasp. "We have business up in the clouds as well, don't we, Wolfie?"

The Hero grumbled at the nickname, but nodded nonetheless.

"Then it is settled," the Great Fairy spoke. "Young Hero, you shall return after your journey in the heavens and prove your worth, though I do recommend that you rest before you try to conquer the Ordeals. From what I have seen, you like to charge into battle, giving you little time to recuperate." Link had blushed in embarrassment, a fine red hue across his face. For some reason, the Great Fairy could not get that particular image out of her mind. Lightly shaking her head, she continued.

"I shall teleport you to Ordon Springs, where you will continue your quest." She lifted her hand and concentrated. As she expected, a white light enveloped Link, the brightness encasing the chamber.

Then, as soon as it came, the light was gone, along with the Hero.

Her task complete, the Great Fairy prepared to enter her personal realm when-

"So, why did you do it?" the mythic woman turned around to see the being that came out of the Hero's shadow was still present in the chamber. "You said that a bunch of people have been through here, how many of them knew that they needed the required weapons?"

The Great Fairy blanched. "N-none…"

"I thought so," said Midna. "So why did you tell Link?"

"I…I-"

"You obviously have some motive behind your actions, Great Fairy, or else you would have never told Wolfie what to do. Is there something deeper in this cave? A monster you can't get past?"

The Great Fairy shook her head. "No! That is not-"

Midna did not let her finish. "Do you have a trap set for us? Maybe this whole 'courage test' is just a big hoax and that you are an accomplice of our enemy The Twili continued, her voice ending with restrained malice.

"That is not the case! I am a kind spirit: I wish no ill will to anyone!" The Great Fairy looked down, tears threatening to unleash from her eyes.

"Then _why did you tell him?_"

"Because I know who he is!" The Great Fairy shouted out. She fell to her knees, her usually subdued emotions starting to get the best of her. "He is the one to save us all from the Twilight…just like how he had saved us all from Time before."

Midna was confused. She was so sure that she had this one pegged as some sort of imposter. "Who…just who are you, really?"

The Great Fairy sighed and looked up at the cursed creature. "If I tell you, you must not tell Link. His past life's memories could arise and cause great turmoil."

"Past life?" Now, Midna was at a loss. "Okay lady, just who are you? Tell me that already, dammit!"

The Great Fairy giggled. "It is good to know that I am not the Hero's only demanding companion." She stood up, regaining her composure and continued. "My name is Navi, and I am a former guardian fairy who used to travel with the original Hero of Hyrule. My actions during that time had the goddesses bless me with the power of a Great Fairy.

"However, that meant that I had to leave my Hero…it was painful, it truly was. I had grown…no, fallen for him. He was the pinnacle of what a great man should be; much of this I see in your Hero as well." Ignoring the shadow being's muttering of '_not really _my_ hero…_', she continued. "I still watched him from afar. At one point he had left on a journey where his sole purpose was to find me." She smiled wistfully. "I missed him so much, and I regret that I never had a chance to be one with hi-" suddenly, Navi stopped, a petite hand quickly covering her mouth.

Midna's visible eye widened, then she smirked. "Ohhh, now I see what this is all about. You seem to have the hots for Wolfie, huh? Want him to do a little 'swordplay', eh?"

It was forever remembered in Midna's mind that she made a powerful mystical being get a nosebleed from perverted thoughts.

Navi cleaned herself quickly and replied. "N-no! That is not what I meant. Yes, while I find the Hero remarkably handsome, that is not why I wish to…well, you know. The true reason is that my Hero has done so much for this realm during his era, as is the one in this time, and in a way, I am in love with both of them. Giving myself to him is really the only way I believe I can express my feelings in their truest form."

Midna stared at the fairy, and then sighed. "I swear, how does he get all of these women to notice him? I mean, the farm girl, the fishing lady, the bug princess, and even Zelda, for Din's sake!" she began to giggle 'impishly', much to Navi's confusion. The Twili faced her newest friend and smiled. "I understand. I won't say anything…on one condition."

The Great Fairy raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" She watched as the Twili shadow floated over to her side and whispered in her ear:

"I get to watch."

Midna took great delight in watching Navi blush and sputter like mad as she tried to tell the beautiful fairy that she was joking…somewhat.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I have to make you guys wait for the 7-Up goodness, but I have had this on the back-burner for so long, and I had gotten a review about how I shouldn't string along readers, so I decided to cut up the first story, then put it together when I finish everything.**

**A few notes for this chapter: first off, Midna is **_**not**_** an imp. She is never referred to as an imp in the game. They just say that she is in a cursed form. Ergo, I will not refer to her as an imp. Second, I do not know anyone who has done the idea of Navi being the Great Fairy from 'Twilight Princess', so I will claim rights to the idea (I'm also planning a quick oneshot explaining how she becomes the Great Fairy). Feel free to use this character idea, but I humbly ask for you to at least give me the credit.**

**Also, shout out to my good amigo Dark Lord Link, who is helping me along with the second part of this 'Touch', as well as helping with a Link/Impa chapter later on.**

**Again, sorry for the wait, but I promise that I will give you what you want.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
